


Make a Mess Out of Me

by Evoxine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, This is just super filthy okay lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: In which Jongin is Johnny's ridiculously hot uncle, and Sehun really wants to tap that.





	Make a Mess Out of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> The summary + tags really say everything.  
> I know y'all have been wanting more porn so here you go!  
> Oh also, Sehun's a year older than Johnny in this fic!

“I’m going to fail the biometrics midterm,” Johnny mumbles miserably. “My parents are gonna ground me until I turn 80.”

Polishing off the rest of his tuna melt, Sehun tosses the empty wrapper into the trash can and claps his friend on his shoulder. “I’ll tutor you if you want. I got an A- in that class last year.”

“Will you really? Do you have the time for that?”

The hallways are filled with students exiting various lecture halls, and Sehun narrowly avoids an elbow to the face. Johnny actually walks into a professor.

“Yeah, we’ll just have to do it during the weekends or during the evening. We have practice on the same days, so that’s good. I come over all the time anyway, so it won’t be a big change.”

They separate at the next turn, Sehun heading towards the gym for volleyball practice while Johnny heads out to the field for football. Johnny yells out his thanks, and Sehun gives him a wave before letting the crowd push him forwards.

 

 

 

  
It’s storming outside, and it seems as though Johnny has a rain cloud of his own hovering over his head. Sehun’s trying his damnedest to shoo it away, but Johnny seems insistent on feeling like a drenched pup. It’s Saturday, for Christ’s sake. It should be sunny, and they should be out having a good time with their friends.

“Look,” Sehun says, setting his pencil down. “How about we take a fifteen minute break? Get something to eat, watch some stupid YouTube videos…”

“Okay,” Johnny sighs, his chair scraping along the hardwood floor when he stands up. “I could use a beer.”

“How about just coffee,” Sehun suggests, following his friend out of his bedroom and down the hallway. “I’ll even grind the beans for you. I know you like – _whoa_.” The last word slips out from between Sehun’s lips in a breathy gasp.

Standing by the kitchen island is a beautiful specimen of man. Long legs are clad in expensive, fitted slacks, and a solid chest is covered by a crisp, white button-down. Two buttons are unbuttoned, and Sehun gets the sudden urge to suck at the hollow of the man’s throat. Dark locks are slicked back, a few strands tumbling forward to tease at equally dark eyes and brush along high cheekbones. And holy shit, those lips.

The man glances up at Sehun’s reverent _whoa_ , and Sehun’s knees nearly buckle.

“Hello,” he says pleasantly, smiling at them. Sehun spies the bare beginnings of crow’s feet around the corners of his eyes, and damn if that doesn’t make the man even hotter.

Johnny just heaves another sigh of many and shuffles over to the fridge.

“Um, hi,” Sehun answers hesitantly.

“That’s my uncle,” Johnny says, extracting a tub of ice cream from the freezer.

“Kim Jongin,” Johnny’s uncle offers. He sips at his mug, eyes still fixated on Sehun’s face over the rim. “Pleasure.”

“Yeah,” Sehun says, not trusting himself to say anything more.

Johnny finishes rummaging about in a drawer and emerges victorious with two spoons.

“C’mon,” he says, pushing Sehun back towards the hallway. “I want to procrastinate for a solid three hours.”

“Three –?! That’s not how tutoring is supposed to go,” Sehun says in exasperation. He bids Jongin goodbye with an awkward wave, one that Jongin returns with another ridiculously gorgeous smile.

 

 

 

  
Having tutored his friend until ass o’clock, Sehun spends the night at Johnny’s home, in one of the spare rooms that he has pretty much claimed as his own. He passes out facedown on the pillow, wet hair plastering itself to his cheek and neck, and he falls asleep in thirty seconds flat.

He wakes up the next morning to the faint scent of pancakes and bacon. His stomach rumbles appreciatively, and Sehun rolls out of bed, only to tumble onto the floor with the duvet wrapped around his legs.

When he finally extricates himself from the mess, he trudges to the bathroom and washes up. Slipping on a spare shirt, one of many that he’d started keeping at Johnny’s place a few months ago, Sehun ambles towards the kitchen.

He’s surprised to see Johnny’s seat vacant. Instead, Jongin’s standing by the stove, spatula in hand and a growing plate of pancakes on the counter. But Sehun doesn’t even care about the food anymore. Not when Jongin’s shirtless, clad only in a pair of soft, grey sweatpants that seem to cling to _every_ curve of his lower body.

“Uh,” Sehun says. He winces at how rough his voice sounds.

“Oh, good morning,” Jongin replies, looking over his shoulder. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thanks,” Sehun says, forcing his legs to carry him over to the fridge. “Is, uh, Johnny still asleep?”

“I think so,” Jongin says, flipping a pancake. “His door wasn’t open when I passed by earlier.”

Sehun hums, grabbing the carton of orange juice out and pouring himself a glass.

“So uh, why are you here? I’m here all the time, and I’ve never seen you before.”

Jongin blinks at the sudden question. “Johnny’s parents are gone on a trip for six weeks, didn’t he say? I’m here to… keep an eye on him.”

Now that Jongin mentioned it, Sehun remembers Johnny telling him about his parents’ trip to New Zealand. In his defence, he was in the middle of a gruelling workout, and his attention span tends to be a little shittier when he’s distracted.

He takes a mouthful of orange juice, only to choke on it when Jongin turns around to deposit the plate of pancakes on the kitchen island. Everyone knows that sweatpants leave little to the imagination, and right now, Sehun can definitely testify to that. In addition to showcasing Jongin’s ass perfectly, those damned sweatpants managed to create the perfect dick print.

Sehun coughs even harder when Jongin walks over in concern. He can see every movement going on between the man’s legs as he walks, and Sehun’s pretty sure that if he stays in the kitchen for another ten seconds, he’s going to pop a boner. So he chokes out a panicked, “I’m okay!”, and runs off to the nearest bathroom.

By the time he’s composed enough to head back into the kitchen, Johnny’s there, looking all bleary-eyed.

“Morning,” Sehun says, trying not to blush when Jongin looks at him. “You look like shit, man.”

“Fuck you,” Johnny says automatically. He drains the rest of Sehun’s juice.

“No thanks,” Sehun retorts. _I’d let your uncle fuck me though_ , he thinks, and hastily shovels a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

 

 

 

  
Over the next four weeks, Sehun spends most of his free time at Johnny’s, helping the sophomore essentially relearn all of the material needed for his upcoming midterm. It’s hard work, but it helps that Jongin’s around pretty often. Sehun learns – through casual questions thrown in Johnny’s direction – that Jongin is thirty-two, a lawyer specialising in corporate law, and that he is delightfully single.

Sometimes, Jongin does his work at the dining table with them, sitting on the other end and flipping through files. During these times, Sehun tries his best to ignore the man’s presence, even going so far as to drop his backpack right in front of him. It manages to block the view, yes, but Sehun is still acutely aware of Jongin’s presence.

“I think I’ll do okay,” Johnny says on the night before his midterm. “I hope.”

“You should be fine,” Sehun agrees, getting to his feet for a well-deserved stretch. With each pop of his spine, Sehun regains some sanity. “Have a good night’s sleep and try your best to not do any last minute cramming tomorrow.”

“I will definitely sleep,” Johnny mutters, closing his notebook and stuffing all of his stationery back into the case. “Like, in five minutes I will be asleep.”

Sehun packs away all of his things as well. “Okay, let me know how it goes tomorrow, yeah?”

“You sure you don’t wanna stay the night? It’s kinda late.”

“Can’t, I left my volleyball stuff at home, and I’m gonna need them tomorrow. It’s okay, the busses are still running.”

“I can drive you back.”

If it was possible for his heart to stop beating and to pound erratically at the same time, Sehun’s pretty sure that it would’ve done so. He gapes at Jongin – the man raises an eyebrow in return.

“Great,” Johnny says, entirely oblivious to the exchange. “That’ll save you time and money. Thanks, Jongin.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Jongin replies. He gives Sehun a little smirk, and Sehun really wants to turn into a puddle.

 

 

 

  
Ten minutes into the car ride and Sehun’s already feeling a little hot under the collar. There’s a slow, sultry song playing on the radio, and Sehun’s gripping onto the strap of his backpack with such force that his nails are digging really painfully into his palm.

“I just realized; I never asked,” Jongin says smoothly, gaze sliding over to Sehun. “What do you study?”

“Bioethics,” Sehun answers. He can’t stop staring at Jongin’s hand resting on the gearshift. Those long fingers, the few veins lying just beneath the skin…

“Really,” Jongin says, sounding surprised. “I thought you’d have majored in something related to sports or health.”

“Why’s that?”

They stop at a red light. Jongin looks over, very pointedly lets his gaze run up and down Sehun’s frame, then shrugs. “You look like you’d be good at that.”

“So do you,” Sehun blurts. A second later, his face starts burning with the heat of a thousand suns. “I mean, uh –”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jongin says with a glint in his eyes. “I do try my best to watch my physique. Many lawyers tend to get too tied up in their work and end up sacrificing their health.

“Do you like your job?”

“Yeah, for the most part. There are quite a lot of assholes that I have to deal with though. Some businessmen aren’t very pleasant.”

He takes a turn, and Sehun stares at the flex of the tendons in Jongin’s forearm as he works the wheel.

“My job takes up a lot of time though,” Jongin continues, rubbing absently at his nape. Sehun feels his throat dry up at the sight of the man’s flexed bicep. His shirt sleeve hugs the muscle nicely, and Sehun wonders what it would feel like having those arms wrapped around him.

“I don’t have much time to engage in other activities,” Jongin says. “I haven’t had a night out in a while, and I’ve had to miss out on a bunch of meetups with friends.”

“You don’t have time to go on dates?”

“It’s hard to find someone who’s willing to work around my schedule,” Jongin sighs.

“It doesn’t seem that bad,” Sehun frowns. “You don’t come home late or anything.”

“Going home and going out on a date are completely different things,” Jongin points out. “Besides, going home after work has its perks.”

“Perks?”

Jongin turns to look at him. “Perks.”

 

 

 

  
Clad in nothing but a thin tank and compression shorts, Sehun bursts into Johnny’s house and collapses on the couch. He’d just gotten out of an intense two-hour volleyball practice, and all his muscles are limp. Johnny messaged ten minutes ago, saying that he’ll be a little late because his football coach had called for a last minute meeting, and that he should let himself in because Jongin said he’d be working late.

So Sehun spends a few minutes sitting bonelessly on the couch, enjoying the cool air that’s wafting over to him courtesy of the air conditioner. No one seems to be home, so once he feels some life seep back into his limbs, Sehun pulls his tank off and gets up to hunt down a refreshing beverage in the kitchen.

He’s debating between a soda or an energy drink when he hears the front door open.

“How did you do on your test?” He calls, face still stuck in the fridge. “Please tell me you answered every question, at least.”

No one answers.

“Yo, Johnny, how –”

A hand lands on the flat of his back and runs down the swell of his ass to squeeze at a cheek. Sehun drops the can of soda in his hands in shock, and it clatters noisily to the ground before rolling away.

“I’ve tried so hard to be a responsible adult,” Jongin says, voice low and thick and sexy. “But you’re _really_ not making it easy for me.”

Sehun springs upright, the shock easily developing into poorly-concealed lust. Jongin closes the refrigerator door.

“Uh,” Sehun utters, highly aware of the fact that Jongin’s hand is still on his ass.

He watches, enraptured, as Jongin’s eyes roam all over his body like liquid fire. Every inch of him seems to preen under Jongin’s approving gaze – his cock gives an interested twitch.

“Look at you,” Jongin praises, pulling Sehun closer with a little nudge against his ass. “I knew you’d be gorgeous under all your clothes.”

A faint whine escapes Sehun’s throat.

Jongin’s other hand runs up the expanse of Sehun’s torso, stopping to flick at an already hardened nipple. Sehun’s breath hitches.

“So responsive too,” Jongin purrs, “I love that.”

All Sehun can do at that point is to bite down on his bottom lip and pray that nothing embarrassing comes out of his mouth. His cock is filling out rapidly, and his compression shorts do absolutely nothing to hide it.

Jongin holds his hips in place, eyes locked onto Sehun’s with clear intent as he leans a little lower to suck a nipple into his mouth. Sehun’s jaw goes slack, and he buries a hand into Jongin’s neatly styled hair to grip at the strands. He bites back a moan when teeth scrape lightly against the bud, and Jongin releases it in favour of nipping at the curve of Sehun’s jaw.

“Let me hear you,” he says, “I’ll bet you make delicious sounds.”

“Johnny’s coming back soon,” Sehun protests weakly. “And I’m – I’m not showered.”

“Don’t worry baby,” Jongin says, slipping a hand between Sehun’s legs and palming at the stiff length. This time, Sehun really can’t help but moan at the pet name. “I’ll make you come really fast.”

Jongin drops to his knees, and Sehun can’t believe his fucking eyes when the man mouths at his cock through his shorts. A hand presses against his balls, the pressure constant and sending shots of lust ricocheting through his veins like a frayed wire.

Gripping onto the edge of the table for dear life, Sehun tries his best not to grind his crotch in Jongin’s face, but the warmth and wetness are irresistible.

“Can’t wait to taste all of you,” Jongin murmurs, licking a fat stripe up Sehun’s straining cock.  
  
Sehun trembles – god, he wants that too. Jongin gets to his feet and pulls Sehun in for a searing kiss, a palm providing just enough pressure and friction for Sehun’s orgasm to build.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Sehun breathes against Jongin’s lips, curling fingers around the front of his dress shirt. The man’s breathing stops for a heartbeat before picking back up, and Sehun can hear a faint growl somewhere in the back of Jongin’s throat. “Oh – more, Daddy, just a little more –”

“Anything for you,” Jongin croons, squeezing Sehun’s cock as he thumbs at a nipple. Sehun comes in his shorts, hips stuttering as he soils the garment. Jongin hums, fingers massaging Sehun’s cock in an effort to milk him dry.

Jongin takes advantage of Sehun’s boneless state to reclaim his lips, tongue slipping easily past them to curl around Sehun’s. The student moans into the kiss, too into how Jongin kisses to remember that he needs to breathe.

He breaks away for air, chest heaving and heart racing. Jongin’s hair is no longer neat, and his shirt’s got wrinkles all over the front. He looks extremely pleased with himself, if the smirk on his thoroughly kissed lips and his blown irises are anything to go by.

“I need to shower,” Sehun croaks. “Johnny’s gonna be back really soon, and I don’t want him to see me like…” He gestures weakly at himself. The compressions shorts are tight enough that they’re smearing come all over the inside whenever Sehun moves.

“I don’t want him to either,” Jongin agrees, reaching down for Sehun’s wrist.

Sehun follows him out into the living room and towards his spare room, where Jongin ushers him into the bathroom.

“No one else can touch you,” Jongin says, tone commanding, and Sehun swallows. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Sehun says.

“Okay what?”

Jongin’s got a hand resting on the doorframe, gaze searing, and Sehun’s cock starts stirring again.

“Okay, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

The second the door closes behind Jongin, Sehun strips and jumps into the shower, where he jerks himself to completion in less than a minute.

 

 

 

  
Sehun snorts in amusement as he watches Johnny die to a grenade for what seems like the 10th time in five minutes. He always spends Sunday with Johnny, and today is no different. His friend tosses his controller onto the carpeted floor, turns to him, and declares in a firm voice, “I hate this stupid game.”

From the corner of his eye, Sehun sees Jongin enter the living room and settle into one of the armchairs a few feet away from them. His heart rate picks up immediately like it does whenever Jongin is within sight, and he tries not to think about their tryst that happened a few days ago. Since that day, Sehun hasn’t gone a night without touching himself, imagining that his fingers were Jongin’s, that his trusty dildo was Jongin’s cock, that the pillow swallowing up his moans was Jongin’s mouth.

They haven’t found an opportunity to be alone, however, much less have the time to do anything else. Sehun’s pulled out of his thoughts when Johnny’s phone trills obnoxiously. Johnny looks at the text, sighs heavily, and rises to his feet.

“I have to drop by Doyoung’s place,” he grumbles. “Gotta give him some past papers and shit. I’ll be back in like, 30 mins or so. If the bus isn’t late _again_.”

Sehun’s eyes grow wide. He glances over at Jongin to find the man looking right back at him. Ask and you shall receive, it seems.

“Uh,” Sehun says, turning back to his friend. “You mind stopping by McD’s on your way home? I could really do with a Big Mac.”

“Yeah sure,” Johnny says, shouldering his bag as he fishes his keys out of the basket by the door. “You want anything, Jongin?”

“That’s okay,” Jongin replies, smiling at his nephew. “Don’t get too much junk food; your mother will kill me if she finds out.”

Johnny closes the door behind him with a snort.

 

 

 

  
Five minutes after Johnny’s departure and Jongin’s still intently reading his case files. Sehun’s getting more agitated by the minute, too unsure if he should make the first move or not.

“Jongin..?” He tries, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Jongin doesn’t reply, choosing to flip a page instead. He jots down a note or two.

“Jongin.” Still no answer.

Sehun chews on his bottom lip. “Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

Suddenly emboldened, Sehun gets off the couch and heads over to Jongin’s side. He carefully moves all of Jongin’s work onto the table, plucks the papers out of Jongin’s hands, and replaces them with his hips.

Jongin helps him up onto his lap, the older man leaning back casually as Sehun settles down. Sehun slips his hands underneath Jongin’s thin cotton tee, running them up the man’s chest and revelling at the feeling of taut muscle under his fingertips. He brushes a nipple, noting that it doesn’t elicit a significant response from the man. So, he simply moves on to mouthing at Jongin’s neck, teeth nipping lightly at the flesh before moving up to pull on an earlobe.

“Will you fuck me today, Daddy,” Sehun whispers, licking at the shell of Jongin’s ear.

“Ever been fucked before?” Jongin asks, arms snaking around Sehun’s waist.

“No,” Sehun replies, rolling his hips experimentally. His growing erection brushes against the rough waistband of Jongin’s pants, and he lets out a little mewl. “I’ve done other things, but nothing penetrative.”

Jongin slips his hands under the curve of Sehun’s ass and stands, easily lifting Sehun – who’s not light, mind you – into his arms.

“So,” Jongin says conversationally, leaning in to lick at the swell of Sehun’s bottom lip. “You want me to fuck you.”

“Mhm,” Sehun answers, holding onto Jongin’s shoulders as they move towards his room. “Want Daddy’s cock.”

“Where are your manners,” Jongin chides, shutting the door behind them before turning around and pushing Sehun up against it.

“Sorry,” Sehun says, grinding down on Jongin’s thigh. “Can I have Daddy’s cock? Please?”

Jongin’s lips curl. “Be a good boy and strip for me.”

He takes a step back, eyes slipping down Sehun’s body before resting on the bulge in his sweats. Sehun hooks his thumbs into the waistband, pushes it down oh-so-slowly, and grins at the feral look that slips onto Jongin’s face. The band catches on his cock, but Sehun keeps pushing it down, moaning a little when it finally springs free and slaps wetly against his abdomen. His shirt comes off in one smooth flick, the garment landing somewhere on the floor.

“No underwear?”

“Oops,” Sehun says, feigning innocence. “I forgot to put some on.”

“Good boy,” Jongin praises, and Sehun can feel blood pooling in his cock.

“Get on the bed,” Jongin says, pulling his own shirt over his head. Sehun hurries over to the bed, scooting up and spreading his legs wide in anticipation. He wraps a loose fist around his cock, giving it a few languid pumps as Jongin finishes undressing.

His mouth _waters_ when Jongin steps out of his underwear, cock coming into full view. God, he can’t wait to have that inside him.

“Daddy’s going to give you a little lesson first, okay?”

Sehun nods mutely and lets Jongin turn him around, pulling on his hips and keeping his face flat on the pillow with a hand on his neck. He can’t see much from his angle, but he can feel Jongin’s hands roam down his back and all over his ass, thumbs digging into the flesh to knead and spread.

“I’m going to fuck you here,” Jongin says, wetting a finger with his saliva and rubbing at Sehun’s blushing hole. He doesn’t do much more than that, choosing to trail his fingers further down to Sehun’s perineum. “This is your perineum,” he says, pressing down. Sehun lets out a cry, toes curling. “You have a lot of nerve endings here.”

“You know about your prostate, I’m assuming?”

Sehun nods frantically.

“Have you ever come just from your prostate?”

‘No,” Sehun moans, trying to press back against the finger currently rubbing his perineum.

“Pass some lube over, baby.”

Sehun fumbles around in his bedside drawer, nearly knocking the lamp over in his haste. Jongin drops a kiss on his ass in thanks, finally stopping his ministrations in order to lube up a few fingers.

“Let Daddy know if it hurts, okay?”

Sehun whines, and Jongin lets out a throaty chuckle before nudging his index finger past the first ring of muscle. Sehun’s fingers curl around the sheets, mouth lax in pleasure, and he tries his best not to moan like a bitch in heat.

“Let me hear you,” Jongin instructs. Sehun flushes hotly – he’s always been a little self-conscious when it comes to making sounds during any form of sexual activity. But if Jongin wants it…

Jongin’s finger slides in completely, and when it finds the little bundle of nerves, Sehun lets out a loud moan.

“There you go, good boy. Louder, Sehun, I want to hear everything.”

He continues prodding incessantly at Sehun’s prostate, watching in satisfaction as the boy tries not to writhe in pleasure, as pre-come drips onto the sheets in thin strands, as Sehun bites his lip so hard it breaks the skin.

“ _Unh_ ,” Sehun cries, “Daddy, more –!”

Jongin magnanimously pushes a second finger in, and Sehun thinks he could probably start crying from the pleasure. He whines, high and needy, as Jongin keeps massaging his prostate like a man on a mission.

When he tries to fist his cock, Jongin slaps him lightly on the ass and tuts.

“No touching,” Jongin says. Sehun whimpers, but manages to pull his hand back, tangling his fingers in his hair instead.

Sehun’s first orgasm creeps up on him before hitting him like a freight train. He releases onto the sheets, thighs tensing and back arching almost painfully as he shudders through his orgasm. Jongin doesn’t let up on the pressure, holding Sehun upright with his free hand as he mercilessly pushes on his prostate.

“I can’t – Daddy, I can’t –”

“Another one, baby, let me see you come again from just my fingers in your ass,” Jongin says, leaning forward to mouth at the curve of Sehun’s hip. Sehun hiccups, face half-obscured by his hair and the pillow. Jongin reaches down to brush his hair away, fingers tracing the bow of Sehun’s lip. Sehun parts his lips, a silent question, and Jongin lets the boy suck on his fingers.

Sehun’s eyes flutter shut, wet lashes splayed out against porcelain skin as he swirls his tongue around Jongin’s fingers, cock twitching as it tries to recover in record time.

“You’re so good at that,” Jongin admires, increasing the speed of his fingers as a little reward. Sehun moans around his fingers, a little sliver of drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth.

“Mmh,” Sehun says, grinding back on Jongin’s fingers shyly.

“Oh? Do you want more fingers?”

Sehun nods, releasing Jongin’s fingers in favour of saying, “Please, Daddy,” in that fucked-out voice of his.

Jongin fights back a curse, gripping onto Sehun’s hip with his spit-slicked fingers and pushing a third finger in. Sehun cries out at the stretch, cock hardening at the burn, and it takes so much willpower not to touch himself.

“Next time,” Jongin says, “I’ll let you sit on my face as I eat you out. You’d like that, huh?”

Sehun whimpers.

“Bet you taste really good too,” Jongin continues, fingers not easing up on their assault for a millisecond. “Think you could come with my tongue on your ass?”

Sehun nods frantically, and Jongin really can’t help but smirk.

This orgasm builds up gradually, a hot fire behind his belly, above his balls, the heat flooding Sehun’s entire body. “I’m gonna,” he moans, knees shaking. “I’m gonna come –”

“That’s it, baby. Come for me.”

Sehun shouts Jongin’s name through his release, body vibrating from the over-stimulation as Jongin massages him through the orgasm before finally extracting his fingers.

The older man pulls Sehun onto his lap, and Sehun lets him pepper kisses all over his face, even managing to summon up some energy to return the kiss that’s planted on his lips.

“Still want me to fuck you?” Jongin asks, nosing along Sehun’s jawline.

Sehun glances hazily down between them – Jongin’s cock is achingly hard, the crown glistening with pre-come. His own is rapidly softening, but Sehun’s pretty confident in his own abilities. He just needs a little bit of time.

“I still want Daddy’s cock,” Sehun mumbles, nuzzling Jongin’s cheek. “But can I suck it first?”

“Anything for you,” Jongin says, cupping Sehun’s jaw with a hand. Sehun gives him a lazy smile.

He chances a glance at the clock as he kneels down on the carpeted ground, Jongin seating himself on the edge of the bed. Johnny’s been gone for about 25 minutes – they’ll need to speed things up a little if Sehun still wants Jongin’s cock up his ass.

So he dives into his task headfirst, mouth enveloping Jongin’s cock without hesitation. He licks around the crown, licks up the underside, hollowing his cheeks as he takes Jongin all the way down his throat. He chokes a little when Jongin’s hips buck, but he continues slurping his way up and down the cock in his mouth.

“Where’d you learn this from,” Jongin moans, fingers tangling in Sehun’s hair as the latter swallows around his shaft. “So good,” he says, and Sehun smirks to himself.

He works Jongin’s cock until he feels himself responding once more. Then, he pulls off with an obscene pop and makes a show of licking his lips before slinking back up onto the bed.

“Daddy,” he purrs, lying down on a clean section of the bed and spreading his legs. “I want it.”

Jongin snorts, running a hand up a long leg. “You want it that bad, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sehun says, hooking an arm underneath his knee. “I want your cock,” he moans when Jongin runs a finger up his crack, fingertip snagging on the puffy rim, “want Daddy’s cock.”

Jongin exhales, rising up onto his knees as he settles between Sehun’s spread legs. “Yeah, okay. Daddy will give it to you.”

Sehun tosses Jongin a condom, and the man makes quick work of putting it on. He slicks himself up, and Sehun lets his head fall back onto the pillow. There are fingers spreading his cheeks apart, and suddenly, something thick nudges at his entrance.

Jongin sinks in slowly, groaning at the tightness around him, and Sehun claws at the sheets in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Still so tight after three fingers, huh?” Jongin groans, holding onto Sehun’s hips for sanity. “There you go, baby, yeah – _fuck_ , take me in all the way.”

All Sehun can do is moan.

Then Jongin bottoms out, and the two share a second of bliss before Jongin hikes Sehun’s hips higher, slinging a leg over his shoulder and letting Sehun hold himself upright with the other. He thrusts deep into the wet heat surrounding him, hitting Sehun’s already sensitive prostate dead on, and Sehun screams in pleasure.

Jongin sets a brutal pace, and the room is filled with the echoes of skin-on-skin, uneven breaths, and wanton moans. Sehun’s lubed ass sucks Jongin back into him with each thrust, and Jongin can’t take his eyes off the sight.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy –” Sehun garbles, absolutely incoherent with the feeling of Jongin’s cock dragging along the inside of him.

“Fuck, holy fuck,” Jongin mutters, finally letting himself touch Sehun’s cock. The boy arches off the bed, mouth open in a silent moan, and Jongin dips his thumb into the dripping slit as his hips work harder to bring the both of them to completion.

It doesn’t take long, and Sehun comes for the third time that day, come dribbling over Jongin’s hand in weak spurts. Jongin barely has time to imprint Sehun’s face into his mind when his body freezes and ecstasy takes over. He comes hard, hips slamming into Sehun’s as he releases into him. Sehun whimpers, able to feel every throb of Jongin’s cock, and his breath hitches when Jongin recovers enough to pull out. Every nerve is on fire, almost to the point of pain. He slips a hand between his legs, a finger prodding against his abused hole experimentally, and he lets out a pitched moan when he realises that he’s definitely not going to be able to sit normally tomorrow.

“So good,” Jongin murmurs, leaning over Sehun to kiss him, “such a good boy.”

Sehun sighs happily into the kiss.

“Go wash up,” Jongin says, giving him a last kiss on the forehead. “I’ll clean up out here.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Sehun mumbles, voice thick with exhaustion. He stumbles over to the bathroom, feeling Jongin’s eyes hot on his back as he moves.

The cold shower is incredibly helpful, and Sehun feels considerably refreshed when he steps out, a towel tied around his waist. He sees that the sheets have been changed and that Jongin’s put out a fresh change of clothes for him. Feeling a little warm around the edges, he towels himself off and slips into the new clothes just in time to hear Johnny’s voice call for him.

He hurries back to the living room. Jongin’s not there.

“Here,” Johnny says, holding out a McDonald’s bag.

“Thanks, man.” Sehun’s stomach lets out a loud growl. “I’m starving.”

“I was only gone for 40 minutes,” Johnny says, “what’d you do? Run a marathon?”

Jongin walks in then, freshly showered. He tosses Sehun a smirk.

Sehun laughs.

 

 

 

  
Jongin moves out of Johnny’s house the next week, but not without slipping a business card into Sehun’s hand. “My number, address, and the code to the keypad is on the back,” he whispers.

Sehun nods minutely.

 

 

 

  
It’s the following Thursday night when Sehun finally finds the time to make his way over to Jongin’s place. It’s clearly an expensive house, wall-length windows, a manicured lawn, a small infinity pool… To top it all off, there are two cars resting out in the driveway. But there don’t seem to be any lights on, which suits Sehun’s plans just fine.

He types in the code, grins when it beeps and grants him access.

He makes his way over to the living room – well, he assumes it’s the living room, judging by the presence of a TV and a large, plush couch – and strips immediately before slipping into a pair of his favourite yoga pants. Sans underwear, of course, who wants to see panty lines?

Flipping on a light, Sehun flops onto the couch and pulls out some homework to do. Hey, he can get some work done while seducing a thirty-two year old lawyer, thank you very much.

It takes almost an hour before Jongin gets home. Sehun hears the gentle purr of a car engine, followed by the muted slam of a car door. He closes his books, stuffs them away in his bag, and pulls out his 3DS. The door opens the second he lies, belly down, onto the couch.

“Sehun? That you?”

“In here,” he calls, not really paying much attention to his game.

Footsteps grow louder as Jongin gets closer – they stop suddenly, and Sehun tries not to grin to himself.

“Sehun,” Jongin says slowly, “what are you wearing?”

“Hm?” Sehun says, managing to look adorably confused. “Yoga pants, why? They’re really comfortable.”

“Stand up,” Jongin orders, setting his briefcase down and loosening his tie.

Sehun closes his 3DS and gets to his feet obediently.

Jongin walks in a tight circle around him, eyes hungry as they take in how the pants hug Sehun’s legs perfectly, how they cup the swell of his half-hard cock, how they cling to the pert curve of Sehun’s ass.

“You know I’m just going to tear them right off you,” Jongin breathes, mouth brushing against Sehun’s ear. Sehun shivers.

“I want you to tear them off, Daddy.”

An almost inhuman noise escapes Jongin’s throat, and Sehun squeaks when the man pushes him back down onto the couch. He instinctively spreads his legs open, cock hardening completely when Jongin kneels in front of him and grabs at the fabric stretched between his legs.

The sound of ripping fabric rings in the air, and Sehun gasps as cool air hits his cock.

“Oh _baby_ ,’ Jongin exhales. “You shaved? When?”

“Feels nice against the pants,” Sehun explains, keening as Jongin’s fingers flutter across smooth skin. “I took a shower before I came here.”

“Pull your knees to yourself,” Jongin instructs, unbuttoning his shirt. Sehun does as he’s told, and Jongin groans softly to himself as he looks at the smooth, dusky skin around Sehun’s entrance.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, running his thumb over the eager hole. Sehun wiggles his ass. “I want you to watch me when I eat you out, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Sehun whimpers.

Jongin leans forward and drags the flat of his tongue up across Sehun’s hole – Sehun cries out, moans tapering away to mewls, breaths coming out in short puffs as Jongin quickly alternates between broad strokes and soft flicks. He moans, dirty and low, when Jongin sucks on the rim, the tip of his tongue darting out to tease the entrance before applying more suction. The sounds cause arousal to slam right into Jongin's gut, and he can feel pre-come soak through his boxers.

Sehun tastes like strawberry soap, Jongin realises, and the taste sends shocks straight to his cock. It strains against his slacks, the zipper pressing almost painfully on the length, but he can’t bring himself to part from Sehun’s ass to properly undress. He wriggles his tongue past the rim, humming when Sehun shouts out a sobbed version of his name, thighs shaking as Jongin tirelessly works him open with his mouth and tongue. He slips a finger into the mix, rubbing along the rim as he fucks into Sehun with his tongue. The boy jerks violently, moans filling the charged air, and Jongin spreads his asscheeks wider apart in order to push in even deeper.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Jongin moans, running his tongue all the way up to Sehun’s balls. He gives them a little suck, too, for good measure. Sehun’s cock is dripping liberally onto his stomach, but he’s been good, eyes glued firmly to Jongin’s head as he gets eaten out.

“Daddy eats me out so well,” Sehun sobs, toes curling in the air as Jongin laps at his sopping hole. He tugs frantically at his cock. “I’m gonna come, Daddy, I’m –”

“Come for me, baby,” Jongin says, pulling back to slip a finger in. He reattaches his lips around the swollen pucker for another suck. “Come for me,” he repeats fiercely, and Sehun’s body goes taut, mouth open and nails digging into the flesh of his own thighs as he comes messily all over himself with a pinched scream.

Jongin keeps his mouth on Sehun’s ass, not stopping until the student starts squirming in his grip. He pulls back then, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Panting, Sehun peers down at him through clumpy lashes.

“So good, baby, so good,” Jongin sighs, pulling his finger out and rubbing at the loosened hole. Sehun licks his lips, and Jongin groans as he sees Sehun’s clench down around thin air.

“Good boys get rewards, don’t they?” Sehun asks, colour high on his cheeks.

“They do indeed,” Jongin agrees, standing up and unbuckling his belt. “What would you like?”

Sehun grins, reaching up to grab Jongin by the collar.

 

 

 

  
“Yo, wanna come over later,” Johnny asks, grabbing a bottle of Gatorade from the vending machine.

“Can’t, I got some errands to do,” Sehun says apologetically.

“No problem,” Johnny says easily. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Sehun bids goodbye to his friend, and when Johnny’s gone from view, he heads towards the bus stop, excited for what Jongin’s got planned for them tonight.

 

 

 

  
The stockings are soft, and the band is a comfortable fit around his thighs. Sehun’s spread out on the table in Jongin’s study, wrists cuffed to a light fixture with fuzzy handcuffs. There’s a pretty cockring around the base of his cock, and the silky ribbon decorating the ring feels nice against his smooth skin.

“You look so good like this, all spread out for me,” Jongin whispers, sucking a bruise into the hollow of Sehun’s throat. “So eager for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Sehun says, trying to push down on the cock currently positioned right by his hole. “Please?”

Jongin runs his thumbs across the lace on Sehun’s thighs and slides the head of his cock in, only to pull out immediately afterwards. Sehun pouts at him, and Jongin lets out a laugh. “Okay, okay,” he relents, slipping back in. “How do you want it, baby?”

“Hard,” Sehun answers, “I want to be able to feel Daddy’s cock inside me when I’m at school tomorrow.”

Jongin groans.

Five minutes later, the light fixture Sehun’s hands are cuffed to rattles rhythmically as Jongin pounds into him, effectively chasing all coherent words out of Sehun’s brain.

“ _Hnn_ ,” he moans, cock straining within its confines. “Harder, Daddy, please –!”

“Fuck, your ass is –”

“Hey, Uncle, Mum wanted me to pass you these papers – _oh my fucking god!”_

Sehun’s eyes fly open, and from his position on the table, he can just make out Johnny’s figure by the door to the study. His friend has a hand clamped down over his eyes, the other clutching a thick sheath of papers.

“Thanks,” Jongin grunts. He doesn’t stop fucking into Sehun. “Set them down on the kitchen table, please.”

Johnny stutters, and Sehun can’t help but let out a loud moan when Jongin’s cock strikes his prostate head on. Johnny chokes around his spit, and he turns to flee the room. The door slams shut behind him.

The last thing Johnny hears before he runs out of the house is, _“Unh, Daddy–!”_ , followed by a scream of pleasure.

 

 

 

  
Later, when Sehun’s freshly showered and dressed in a pair of silk boxers – a gift from Jongin –, he picks up his phone and sees two texts from Johnny.

_when u said errands i actually thought u meant errands, u fucker_

_… are u gonna be my uncle now :/_

He laughs so hard he falls off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they end up going out on dates... maybe in the future, Sehun becomes Johnny's uncle... who knows?
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>    
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
